The Little Richgoil
by Theather Geek
Summary: I've only ever seen Cinderella themed stories. Time for a Little Mermaid themed story. A girl named Ariel wishes to break free of her life and dart anew with Racetrack; who she has fallen in love with. To do so, she must make a deal with Ursula to become a newsie. Will she win and stay happily with Racetrack? Or will problems arise?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Finally! MyRacetrack story! I had rewritten this story completely because I had gotten a better idea than before but maybe one day I'll write the original premise. I had gotten the idea while preparing for my audition for the school play before (yes I am practicing now because I really want the role of Lola in the play Damn Yankees at the school.) and the song I want to audition with is Part of Your World from The Little Mermaid which inspired this story which is based off the film and maybe a bit from the original story by the Grimm Brothers. There will be some songs but not all and I may have to change the lyrics to better fit my story. I loved the Little Mermaid as a kid and I hope I do it justice. I do not own The Little Mermaid or Newsies or the songs Part of Your World and Part of Your World ((reprise)). Please review and tell me how I'm doing and follow.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Part of Your World._

Ariel Valentini is rich.

That much she knows. She has the sparkling jewels, the fine dresses, the lavish housing; she's even beautiful. She has fiery red hair that flows to her waist, big stunning electric blue eyes, and a glowing clear pale complexion.** (A/N: If it helps, picture Sierra Boggess from the Little Mermaid on broadway.)** This is a life everyone dreams of. Everyone except her.

All she's ever known is this; and she's miserable. The only thing that keeps her sane is her melodies. She enjoys playing little songs in her vast spare time.

Today, she has skipped her tutoring session because she would rather walk around the city of Manhattan humming a song she has stuck in her head.

She likes the hustle and bustle of the city instead of her quiet life inside her mansion of a house. The lives on the street fascinate her way more than learning manners. There's too much to remember while children and teens on the streets know two things. Work for your food and have adventures.

She smiles at all the little boys and girls playing while working; all she knows is working. Something her father constantly does. Not that she minds, now there's one less parent to sneak around.

Then she spots the most devilishly handsome boy she has ever laid eyes on.

He has rich dark brown hair greased back, white skin, slightly crooked teeth, dirty clothes, and a cigar in hand. He looks italian, just like herself. She watches him laugh and joke with his friends from a distance. Then he takes out his harmonica and begins playing; making Ariel fall for him even more. She loves music, singing and playing the piano. At first she was forced to play but now she forces everyone in her house to listen as she plays as much as she can. The instructor teaches her well known songs such as Beethoven, Bach, Mozart, and more. She enjoys their music but more often than most she can be playing something different and more modern.

She is about to go up to him when she sees him sell a paper to another rich girl and he doesn't seem too happy about it. He's glad to have the money but his upturned nose tells Ariel that he thinks all upper class people are bourgeois two-a-penny things. She realizes they maybe too different but it's too late. Ariel is in love, love at first sight.

"Ariel!" A familiar voice shouts. It's her favorite butler.

"Where have you been? You're late for your tutoring session." He says.

"Sebastian, please don't make me go. I hate it there, you know that. I don't want that life with manners and escorts. These people don't have to learn this stuff and they're doing just fine." She says with her voice like a bell.

"You always were too headstrong for your own good." Sebastian says with his Jamaican accent.

Even though he's her butler, Sebastian is Ariel's best friend. He's practically raised her.

"But come on, it's time to go." He says taking Ariel's hand and leading her away from the crazy streets and into her quaint house.

"Ariel! Where have you been? Out on the streets again?" Her mother asks her.

"Look I'm sorry, I just want adventure." Ariel responds unable to look at her mother. She looks at the fireplace that has never been lit. Ariel has never seen fire outside of books before. Her parents are afraid that it will burn the house down.

"What if you were mugged by street trash?"

"They're not street trash. They're human beings. I'm not a child anymore. I'm sixteen."

"You live under this roof, you will obey me. Now you kept Mister Carter waiting, that's very improper." Her mother yells at her. "I don't want you going out unless your father or I are with you. Is that clear?"

Ariel sighs and leaves without another word. She heads in her classroom. It's a room decorated to the nines but the only part of the room that Ariel believes is necessary is the grand piano in the corner.

"Hello, Carter." Ariel greets.

"Uh uh uh." Carter says waiting for her to correct her mistake.

"Oh, right. Good 'morrow Mister Carter." She correctly greets standing straighter then curtseying.

"Better." Carter says. Then he mutters to himself, "What is this girl's problem? She has all she could ever want."

Ariel hears this and knows it to be true. Her problem is that she feels like a fish out of water. Different than the rest. She's having trouble swimming along with the other spoiled fishes and she would rather be on sturdy land.

"I was wondering if we could start with the piano today. Oh, please."

"You were late. Because of this we can't play the piano today, we have more important things to study."

Ariel sighs and nods. Last time she argued she couldn't play for a week. Carter leaves at three, Ariel figures she can play something then.

The two go over standing and sitting with her shoulders back. Sitting ankles crossed. The proper way to sip tea, with a pinky out. The right fork to use. Things Ariel deems useless.

Soon he begin to teach her Latin and mathematics so she won't grow up to be an airhead; though her mother already considered her one.

Racetrack takes a long drag from his stolen cigar.

"Youse knows one of these days, the rich goils are gonna stop buyin' from youse. Yer too mean ta them." Jack says worried about his friend's financial means.

"They don't care. They'se all the same. They don't care 'bout nuttin'." Racetrack says voicing what he thinks of rich people.

"Yea but they pay good." Kid Blink says sitting beside Racetrack on the curb.

"They'se selfish an' that's that." Racetrack says taking another long drag from his cigar.

"I knows what this is 'bout." Bumlets says, "This is 'bout-"

"No it's not. Don't bring her up again. Look I gotta go sell the rest of these papes. See youse guys at the Lodgin' House latah." Racetrack says departing. He'd rather not bring up the last girl he dated. The last and only girl to break his heart.

After what seems like an eternity, Carter leaves as the clock strikes three.

Ariel heads over to her piano and begins to warm up by playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

She plays beautifully and she hums along to the song she knows so well.

Soon she begins to play around with the keys until the music is pleasant to one's ear.

All the staff enjoy working to her music but her mother does not. Her mother does love her, she loves her immensely so. She just wishes Ariel could be more like the other girls in her society.

_"Maybe he's right. Maybe there is something the matter with me."_ She thinks to herself, she chuckles at the thought._ "I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things, could be bad."_

With the melody she had just played, she eventually sings out the words.

_"Look at this stuff_

_Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_

_The girl who has everything?_

_Look at this trove_

_Treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Looking around here you think_

_Sure, she's got everything."_ She sings looking around her big study room filled to the brim with books, paintings, and more.

_"I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty_

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore_

_You want thingamabobs?_

_I've got twenty!_

_But who cares?_

_No big deal_

_I want more"_

She heads out to her balcony and sees the love streets that fill her with inspiration.

_"I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'_

_Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?_

_Oh - feet!_

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far_

_Legs are required for jumping, dancing_

_Strolling along down a - what's that word again?_

_Street_

_Out where they walk, up where they run_

_Out where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wanderin' free - wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

_What would I give if I could live out of these waters?_

_What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?_

_Bet'cha in streets they understand_

_That they don't reprimand their daughters_

_Proper women sick of swimmin'_

_Ready to stand_

_And ready to know what the people know_

_Ask 'em my questions and get some answers_

_What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?_

_Burn?_

_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?_

_Out of the sea_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world."_ This is Ariel's favorite song. She heads back inside the room and then she scopes out the room and hallway to make sure no one is near.

Back inside her personal study, she opens up a secret passage way. That passage way leads directly to the outside streets, this is how Ariel manages to sneak out. She discovered it upon moving there from Italy about a year ago, she's lost her accent but she still has a little trouble with the English language.

She heads out to the city and wonders about hoping to stumble upon a certain newsie again.

She takes in all the sights that seem to sparkle in the last remaining hours of daylight.

She's snapped out of her dreamworld when she hears yelling and blows landing. She heads in the direction of the sounds, curiosity fueling her.

"Hey, Racetrack, you should learn to keep your mouth shut." One yells as he kicks the figure lying down on the ground.

"Stop it!" She shouts and heads in the alley. She won't let someone keep getting hurt while she's around.

"Who are you, girly?" One sneers, he has got the most ugly mustache.

"That doesn't matter, just leave that person alone." Ariel says calmly.

"I don't think so, this newsie will get what's coming to him." The other says picking said newsie up by his lapel, he's barely conscious. He has no idea what's going on.

"Now why don't you scurry your cute little backside outta here before we have to hurt you too. And I'd rather not mess up that pretty face." The one with the mustache says but Ariel doesn't step down.

That's when she recognizes him to be the newsie she saw earlier.

Fury fills her being as she closes her eyes and throws a punch at the boy who had just threatened her.

He falls to the ground and he's clenching his throat, that's where she hit him. She wants to kick him but her slightly poufy dress gets in the way.

Then she turns to the person holding the newsie, that Ariel now knows as Racetrack, and she says, "Unless you want a punch as well, I recommend you leave now."

He lets go of Racetrack and snorts, "You're lucky I don't hit girls." He says and helps the lad on the floor up before departing.

She heads to him and she sees he's breathing but he's unconscious. She kneels beside him and she caresses his face. He has a cut lip and a bruised cheek but Ariel still thinks he is the most handsome boy she has ever laid eyes on. She isn't sure how to handle this situation so she does what she does best. She sings for him. She remembers her tune from before and she knows what she wants to say.

_"What would I give_

_To live where you are?_

_What would I pay_

_To stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you_

_Smiling at me?_

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?" _She sings as Racetrack wakes up and sees a beautiful girl glowing in the sunset. He is too weak to say anything or make out specific details about the girl but he can make out the lovely voice. He places his hand on her arm just to make sure she's real. Ariel's heart soars as she continues.

_"Just you and me_

_And I could be_

_Part of your world."_

"Race! Is that youse? Youse okay?" A voice with a New York accent calls out and Ariel panics and hide behind the building; she can see them but they can't see her. She doesn't want the person to think she had hurt Racetrack.

"Are youse a'right?" He asks, he has brown hair, a faded red bandana, and a cowboy hat.

"The Delancy bruddas, they was attackin' me but I think I was saved by a goil, Jack. A beautiful goil an' she was singin'. She had a voice prettier than Medda's; I can't get it outta me head." Race says as Jack helps him up.

"I think they hit youse too hard, c'mon we should get youse back to the Lodging House." He says as he helps Race limp in the opposite direction of Ariel. Sh watches them go.

_"I don't know when_

_I don't know how_

_But I know something's starting right now_

_Watch and you'll see_

_Some day I'll be_

_Part of your world." _She sings as she heads back to her house to plan how she can get to know him. Ariel knows he isn't too keen on rich girls so she can't be with him while like this.

Once back at her house, Sebastian comes in and he has heard her happy tune.

"That song you were playing before was beautiful." He comments making Ariel blush.

"It seemed right." She says practically giggling.

"Your music is happier than it has been lately. And your music always reflects your mood."

"Oh, does it?" Ariel asks blushing from being the open book she is.

"Yes, so why the sudden change? What happened on the street today before I got there?" Sebastian asks intrigued as she sits beside Ariel.

"It was wondrous. I've never seen one so up close, one so handsome and carefree." Ariel answers not wanting mention that she had saved him not too long before. If her mother or father ever caught wind of this she would be killed.

"One what?" Sebastian asks confused.

"A street kid. A newsie."

"Your mother won't be pleased if she hears of this."

"Please don't tell her, I'm begging you. You're my only friend in this horrid world, please keep this our secret." Ariel begs.

"Okay, fine. Now come along dinner's ready."

Ariel nods and heads inside to eat and after dinner she begins to plot how she can meet Racetrack face to face without him judging her.

* * *

The following week, Ariel wakes up, it's a Sunday. Her family to church for a 9:30 service. She loves going to church because it's the only time her family lets her out on the streets but she's kept on a tight leash. She's also expected to be a perfect young lady. Afterwards, her mother invites families over to gossip bringing along a man named Keaton who she loathes. Plus, their families want them to marry each other but Ariel wants to marry someone for love.

Not money.

She gets up and her maid Maria helps her get her corset on. She has never minded corsets, since she has worn one everyday for as long as she can remember. It's easier to sit up straight with one on. Ariel picks out a pale pink colored dress with a little bell shaped bottom. She wears her hair as she normally does, half pinned back.

She then goes and eats a quiet breakfast with her family. Then they head off to church.

Ariel walks on by seeing many other newsies but none make the lasting impression that Racetrack did. They all have different characteristics. May it be an eyepatch, a crutch, a cowboy hat, a wooden sword. Ariel can't help but wonder if she truly would fit in with the lowers.

After the service, the Valentini's, the Ferguson's, and the Stanley's all head to the Valentini's mansion of a house for a Sunday get together.

While the families are gossiping about other families that aren't rich enough to be with them.

Ariel manages to sneak away from all the mindless chatter and heads to her personal study room. Her heels clack against the marble floors as she tries to get away from those people. She'll never understand how they can sit around doing nothing all the time and still have a lot to talk about.

She heads to the grand piano and begins to play as quietly as she possibly can.

She plays Mozart's Minuet in F and feels alone, until she hears clapping.

She turns and meets Keaton's laid back expression. That's one of the many reasons Ariel loathes him. He doesn't care about anything, he believes he'll get anything he wants because his father is rich and powerful. He smirks making the freckles that decorate his face dance. She looks into his caramel eyes and he runs his hand through his matching hair making it spike up.

"What do you want, Keaton?" She asks annoyed by his very presence.

"For you to play again. That was lovely. Was it Mozart?" He answers.

"I'm surprised you off all people would know that." She retorts.

"You aren't like the other girls out there you know that, right?" He says and Ariel scoffs.

"Yes, and I'm proud of it. Now can you please leave me alone?" Ariel asks.

"No, I came in here to ask why do you not wish to marry me? I'm rich, handsome, intelligent-"

"Egotistical, you have no imagination, and you're exactly like all the other upper class people, do you really want me to go on?"

"What's so bad about that third thing? Aren't you part of that class?"

"I don't want to be. Whenever I'm among those people, I feel like I'm under water."

"What do you mean?"

"Not so intelligent now are you? It's metaphor, I feel trapped and sluggish as if I was under water."

"And where would you rather be? Out there on the streets?"

"Yes, they have a wonderful life. They appreciate what they have because they worked for it, they have less than us financial wise but more than us when it comes to imagination or having adventures."

"That's a big mistake, going out there. Sure they work hard out there but slaving out in the sun all day or in the cold. Others work in factories where many bad accidents can happen. It's full of criminals where you can mugged or worse. Here it's better "under the sea" what more can you want?"

Ariel's anger boils as he criticizes her dreams and Racetrack's lifestyle. "How dare you say such things! I know for a fact that they aren't all criminals." She practically shouts.

"How?" Keaton retorts.

"Because I've met one and I've fallen in love with him." Ariel gasps and covers her mouth. She has just told one of her biggest enemies her biggest secret. He will surely tell know.

"Oh really?" Keaton says as a malicious smile passes over his face. He turns to leave and Ariel tries and fails to stop him.

"Darling, what's wrong?" His mother asks him. "Did you ask Ariel?"

"Yes and she shot me down."

"Please don't. Don't tell." Ariel pleads but is disregarded.

"Again?" Keaton's mother asks.

"Yes but I know why. She's been sneaking out onto the streets and wants to live there. She's fallen in love with a guttersnipe."

"He's not. You don't even know him!" Ariel yells.

"I don't care if I know him or not. He's of a lower class than you." Ariel's father says feeling betrayed.

"I don't care." Ariel says folding her arms over her chest.

"How did you two even meet?"

"I saved him from being beaten to death. I couldn't let him die."

"Why not? One less to worry about. They're all criminals. They steal and mug and rape."

"You don't belong together. You're too different." Ariel's mother says trying to talk some sense into her daughter.

"Sebastian, help me. You live out there and you're fine." Ariel begs as hot tears fill her eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetie." He says and Ariel runs back into the room.

She locks the door behind her and begins to sob not only because Keaton ratted her out or because her parents yelled at her and stopped her dream, but because Sebastian, the man who practically raised her and showed her love has turned her back on her.

"Ariel! Ariel, open up darling. You have to understand-" her mother starts but Ariel doesn't want to hear it.

She puts on a cloak, even though winter had passed, it's still cold. Ariel heads out through her secret exit and into the streets.

She doesn't plan on going back anytime soon. The only thing is Sebastian has a knack for finding Ariel. It isn't too hard, she's more beautiful than most of the people in New York. She has never taken advantage of this quality. She believes someone can be hideous on the outside but if they're beautiful on the inside, they shine brighter than anyone who is gorgeous on the outside but hideous on the inside.

"Hello there, pretty girl." A young boy says snapping Ariel out of her thoughts. She has never seen this boy before but isn't afraid.

"What's the matter? I can tell something's wrong. You were crying before I can see it."

"Well what's wrong is nothing you should trouble yourself with, goodbye." Ariel says turning to walk away but she runs into a different boy, who shares the same face as the other. They both have blond hair and gray eyes, lifeless, thin, and sickly pale.

"We won't hurt you, as a matter of fact, we can help you."

"I'm Jetsam, and that's Flotsam. He's my twin brother." Jetsam says.

"There's a woman we work for, she can help you, it's her job." Flotsam says.

"Who?" Ariel asks desperate to meet the newsie.

"Ursula." Flotsam says.

"Ursula? I've heard about her." Ariel says knowing that this can't be good. Ursula had gotten the reputation of a major bitch because she would create deals with people and then screw them over. She could work magic in people, making them more beautiful if they were considered ugly to help them find love, or teach them how to work their dream job but after a while, they were on their own.

Someone would pay her to help them with what they had always desired but Ursula would create a catch. Either they had to do it dressed as the opposite sex or such. Then if they didn't succeed, they owed Ursula something. Ursula never lost and she cheated to make sure of it. She enjoyed manipulating people's life's for the worse. For some reason it filled her up with glee.

"She's a changed person. Especially after her mother died, she has turned a new leaf." Flotsam says.

"At least meet with her." Jetsam says and his twin agrees with him.

Ariel goes inside the building against her better judgement.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! Here's chapter two which I wrote in between seasons one and two of Doogie Howser M.D. I love Neil Patrick Harris and his co star Max Casella (he's Racetrack in Newsies as if you didn't already know) it takes place 1989-1994 so he looks and sounds the exact same way as he does in Newsies! You should check it out. I love it. Now for the story, thank you to everyone who followed and favorited, I'm glad I get to honor my favorite movie/musical (Newsies) with my second favorite movie/musical (The Little Mermaid) no matter how old I get I will love these. Anyway, I hope you like it and please review and tell me how I'm doing and any ideas. **

* * *

_Chapter 2: Poor Unfortunate Souls_

"Why hello there!" Ursula greets sounding welcoming. She can tell the girl her apprentices had brought in is still unsure. By her dress, Ursula can tell the girl is rich and Ursula can get paid big time.

Ariel looks over Ursula's plump figure. She has short brown wavy hair and big dark eyes. She has a nice color of the skin, a deep bronze.

"What's your name, dear?" She asks.

"Ariel Valentini." She answers with her beautiful voice, even when she only talks it fills the air like a bell.

"What a lovely name. And a beautiful voice and face." Ursula says causing Ariel to smile. She thinks she judged her too fast and might be willing to go through with a deal. She isn't scary looking and is being kind.

"What is it that your heart desires?" Ursula asks.

"There's a boy I have fallen in love with. The only problems are he's a newsie, my parents, and he hates rich girls." Ariel says sadly.

"You poor thing. I can help you. The only way to get what you want is to become a newsie yourself."

"You can help me do that?"

"My dear, sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate rich folk like yourself.

Poor souls with no one else to turn to.

_"I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_

_They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a bitch_

_But you'll find that nowadays_

_I've mended all my ways_

_Repented, seen the light, and made a switch_

_True? Yes_

_And I fortunately know a little magic_

_It's a talent that I always have possessed_

_And here lately, please don't laugh_

_I use it on behalf_

_Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed" _

"Pathetic." Ursula whispers to Jetsam and Flotsam and Ariel does not hear her.

_"Poor unfortunate souls_

_In pain, in need_

_This one longing to be thinner_

_That one wants to get the girl_

_And do I help them?_

_Yes, indeed_

_Those poor unfortunate souls_

_So sad, so true_

_They come flocking to my cauldron_

_Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!"_

_And I help them!_

_Yes I do_

_Now it's happened once or twice_

_Someone couldn't pay the price_

_And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals_

_Yes I've had the odd complaint_

_But on the whole I've been a saint_

_To those poor unfortunate souls_

"Now you will have one week to have him fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. But he has to mean it, no pity kisses. And I'll be watching closely. If you succeed, you can remain with him, I'll get your parents off your trail and you can live happily ever after. But if you don't succeed, you can never see him again. Or they'll be punishment. I can always tell." Ursula says

"Have we got a deal?" Ursula asks Ariel feeling like she had won her over completely.

"If I become a newsie, I'll never be able to be with my parents or butler again." Ariel says doubting her choice. It's not too late, she can still fling herself at the mercy of her parents. But she does truly love Racetrack.

"That's right. But you'll have your man, heh heh. Life's full of tough choices, isn't it? Heh heh. Oh, and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know." Ursula says but Ariel thinks it over. She decides that once she has successfully won Racetrack over, she can visit her family and friend. But what if she doesn't? What if he sees right through her? What if once she goes to visit her family and friend, they turn their backs to her? But what if they don't? And what if Racetrack loves her back?

"I have this silver necklace. It's worth a lot." Ariel says handing over the necklace to Ursula. She never did like it anyway.

"This is perfect. Now the catch, I will disguise you as a street girl but you have to accomplish your goal without something."

"But I don't have-" Ariel tries to say_ anything_ _else_ but is interrupted by Ursula.

"I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle! You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is - your voice. I'll make a poison to mess with your vocal cords but your voice will eventually return, after the week is through." Ursula says already forming her plan.

"My voice?" Ariel asks in disbelief as a hand instinctively goes to her throat.

"You got it sweet cakes. No more talking, singing, laughing, zip."

"But without my voice, how can I-" Ariel tries to say _win him over_ but once again Ursula interrupts her again.

_"You'll have your looks, your pretty face._

_And don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha!_

_The men out there don't like a lot of blabber_

_They think a girl who gossips is a bore!_

_Yes outside it's much prefered for ladies not to say a word_

_And after all dear, what is idle babble for?_

_Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation_

_True gentlemen avoid it when they can_

_But they dote and swoon and fawn_

_On a lady who's withdrawn_

_It's she who holds her tongue who get's a man_

_Come on you poor unfortunate soul_

_Go ahead!_

_Make your choice!_

_I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day_

_It won't cost much_

_Just your voice!_

_You poor unfortunate soul_

_It's sad but true_

_If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet_

_You've got the pay the toll_

_Take a gulp and take a breath_

_And go ahead and sign the scroll."_

Ursula places the legal and airtight contract her apprentices had written up in front of Ariel and a quill.

Ariel knows she hates gossiping amongst her mother and peers so she believes what Ursula had said.

"Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys." Ursula whispers to her apprentices again without Ariel hearing.

_"The boss is on a roll_

_This poor unfortunate soul"_

Ariel closes her eyes as she signs the document. There's no going back against the deal now. Ariel feels no regret at the risk she's taking. Would she rather try her luck and be happy or go back to a meaningless life and be miserable? She goes with the former.

"Change into this in that room there. You can leave your belongings with me." Ursula says handing her old worn out clothes. A pale blue shirt, royal blue skirt, a matching royal blue ribbon, worn out black heels, and a black over the shirt corset top.

Ariel changes without complaint and ties half her hair up with the ribbon instead of her gold pins.

She emerges from the adjacent room and sees Ursula pouring various ingredients into a cauldron looking pot.

_"Beluga sevruga_

_Come winds of the Caspian Sea_

_Larengix glaucitis _

_Et max laryngitis_

_La voce to me." _

"Now, I want to hear you sing." Ursula commands as she ours some liquid from the pot into a bottle.

Ariel does as Ursula wishes and begins to vocalize. Once she's done, Ursula hands her the bottle which Ariel begins drinking. It a type of poison, it doesn't cause death but messes with the vocal chords and prevents speaking or singing. Which is the only way Racetrack can identify her as the girl who saved him. Ariel doesn't think of this as downs the while bottle.

She begins hacking and coughing but soon, as Ariel coughs, no sound comes out.

"Good luck." Ursula muses as she shoves Ariel out into the city.

Ariel walks on in bliss. She doesn't know where to look first.

She feels like she's in a fairy tale, where a girl falls in love with a boy, and tries to win him over. And since it's a fairy tale; it will have a happy ending.

She walks on and gets a chill, the day's nearly over and the temperature is dropping. Ariel had to leave her expensive looking cloak with Ursula. She decides to find a place to sleep and begin looking for Racetrack then.

She doesn't know what she'll do, maybe she could wing it, maybe he'll recognize her as the girl who saved him.

But she doesn't have a voice.

She decides if he recognizes her, she will make up an excuse.

As she walks, her stomach begins to growl indicating she's hungry.

She sees another boy steal a glass of milk from another vender without her noticing.

Ariel doesn't want to steal, knowing it is against God's commandments but the gnawing in her stomach is getting painful.

She prays that God will forgive her for what she is about to do, and tries to mimic what she saw the little boy do on a nearby fruit stand.

But when she attempts it, she disrupts the apples and they all go tumbling to the cobblestone.

Ariel drops her orange and attempts to get away but the vender grabs her arm preventing her from getting away.

"Youse will hafta pay for those youse knows!" The man says. Ariel tries to explain but she can't. She doesn't have a voice.

_"That's what I get for sinning." _She thinks.

"Wait!" A boy beckons. He has a cap on but she is able to see him long dark hair and eyes with a dark complexion and dirty streets clothes.

"What?" The vender cries clearly annoyed.

"There youse is uh, Gloria. I was startin' ta get worried. Jerome, please 'cuse me sista, she has a history of mental problems." The boys says causing great confusion for Ariel. She doesn't understand why this complete stranger is doing this. Then it occurs to her that he's helping her get away.

_"And they say no one cares about anyone in New York." _

Ariel begins to act the part and acts slightly looney.

"A'right. Jus' keep her on a tightah leash." The vender growls as he releases Ariel, the boy drags her away and once they're a safe distance away, the boy says, "I'se sorry if I scared youse, but Jerome can be pretty mean an' I had ta stop him from hoitin' someone else. I'm Bumlets."

Ariel tries to say_ "Thank you, and I'm Ariel."_ but she can't. She touches her throat and realizes this task may be harder than she thought.

"Wha's the mattah?" Bumlets asks.

Ariel gestures to her throat and shakes her head.

"Youse can't speak." He asks and Ariel nods her head.

"That's horrible. Wha' happened?" He asks.

Ariel sees a factory and remembers that Keaton said factories cause many accidents.

She points to one and Bumlets asks, "It was a factory accident?"

Ariel nods her head sadly playing the part.

She prays to God that he'll forgive her for what she's doing.

Bumlets remembers Kid Blink and how he lost his job a factory because he lost his sight in one threw him out and accepted one of the many people waiting out side to take his place. A week later, he becomes a newsie. He never mentioned how it happened exactly. He's too ashamed about it and still cringes when trapped in the shadow cast by a factory. He'll never go back and isn't sure what he'll end up doing. this why he doesn't ask her exactly how it happened, the point is it happened.

"Did they fire youse?" He asks and Ariel nods her head. She doesn't have job, never did. She has always wanted one but her parents never let her. She's glad she has been learning to knit and sew because now her hands are scarred and cut all over making them look like she has been doing manual labor for a long time.

"Well don't worry, I'se helps youse." He says slinging an arm around her shoulders in an effort to console her. Ariel appreciates the gesture and hopes wherever he takes her, Racetrack will be there.

"So I feels bad 'bout not knowin' yer name. Can I guess?" Bumlets asks and Ariel nods her head.

_"How hard can it be to guess a name?" _She asks herself.

"Mildred?" He guesses but Ariel's face contorts into a face if disgust. That was the name of the girl who made fun of her as a kid. Until Ariel shut her up by slamming her leg into her knee. Bumlets chuckles at her reaction.

"Okay, no. How 'bout Diane?"

Ariel shakes her head.

"Rachel?"

Ariel shakes her head again.

_"Okay, it will be kind if hard to guess Ariel."_

The rest of the walk to the Lodging House consists of Bumlets trying and failing to guess her name.

He opens the door for her and Ariel bows her head in thanks since she can't say so.

"Hey, Kloppman, this is well I don't knows her name. She can't speak, it was a factory accident." Bumlets explains but Ariel isn't by his side anymore.

She's by the small piano in the corner if the lobby looking at it in glee.

She's glad she'll be able to play while she's here. Hopefully she can win Racetrack over in the process, he does play a harmonica. Maybe they could bond over their love of music.

"Youse plays?" Kloppman asks and Ariel nods her head.

"Then maybe we should call youse Tunes." Bumlets suggests and Ariel smiles and nods, liking the nickname.

"That's amazin'. But if youse was hopin' ta play, it don't work no more." Kloppman explains and Ariel frowns. She scampers back over to Bumlets and shakes Kloppman's hand.

"Jus' put yer information here so I can keep track of who's livin' here."

Ariel takes the quill and signs her real name but she tries to create a sloppy handwriting because her calligraphy could give her secret away.

"Ariel, huh? I nevah woulda guessed." Bumlets says earning a smile from Ariel.

"That woulda been a long game of guess the name then." Bumlets jokes and Ariel nods and laughs but silently.

"Wow, youse can't even laugh right? That's awful. But don't worry, the boys won't care. They'll loves youse." Bumlets comforts.

He leads Ariel up stairs into the bunk room.

"Here it is. It ain't much but it's enough." He says and leads her inside.

"Hey, everybody!" Bumlets shouts as everyone stops what their doing and they turn their heads to listen.

"This here is Ariel or as I nicknamed her, Tunes. She'll be stayin' with us. Now 'fore youse all go bombardin' her with questions, Ariel here, was in a factory accident an' has lost her ability to speak."

Condolences are thrown about the room by the newsies.

"Wait, then what's she gonna do for money? She can't hawk headlines." Skittery asks.

"We'll figure it out." Bumlets says, "Hey, don'tcha play piana? An' didn't Medda's pianist jus' quit?"

"Yea, she could do that. Welcome." Jack says smacking Skittery's arm.

"An' this here is Skittery, or glum an' dumb."

"Sorry 'bout that. I jus' don't like freeloadahs." He explains but Ariel walks up to him and offers her hand to shake showing she forgives him.

Skittery shakes her hand and he welcomes her.

"C'mon, lets find youse a bunk." Bumlets says walking up to her and leads her to an empty bottom bunk.

She sits on it and smiles. Even though the mattress probably in reality isn't that comfy, Ariel loves it over her old mattress in her old life.

"So youse knows me an' Skitts, that's Specs, an' Swifty, there's Kid Blink, you two will have a lot in common. Trust me. But first let me tell youse all the newsies' names. That's Jack, uh Dutchy, over there's Pie Eater, Snoddy, an' this is Snitch, Jake, an' Itey-" Bumlets proceeds to name every single one of the newsies and Ariel listens intensively. She may not be able to speak their names but she at least wants to know them. She wants to know all the newsies by name.

"There's some more but they ain't back yet. Some get back really late." Bumlets says.

He continues talking to her, fully knowing she can't answer back, first he and Kid Blink explain what happened to him. She feels sorry for him but Kid Blink waves it off and says, "If it nevah happened, I wouldn't have met these fellas." she hopes after all this is over and her voice comes back, they can remain friends. She likes his perspective.

After Mush calls Kid Blink over, Bumlets takes over. She smiles as Bumlets tells the story of how he got his name. Yet, when a newsie would come back from selling, he would introduce Ariel and the person. So far, no Racetrack.

Ariel still listens to Bumlets's story, even though it's quite confusing.

By the end, Bumlets is cracking up and Ariel tries to smile through her confusion.

"Get it 'cause with the-" he sees her expression, "-I guess youse had ta be there."

Another newsie enters the bunk room and Bumlets says, "An' lastly that's Racetrack."

Ariel looks at him and a thrill runs through her system she smiles just at the sight of him, Bumlets notices and smirks. This makes Ariel try to hide her ever growing grin and failing to do so.

"I see youse likes what youse sees." Bumlets whispers to Ariel, effectively teasing her. "Hey, Race!" He calls and Racetrack meets Ariel's gaze. He smiles at her, the luscious locks of red hair, the sparkling pools of blue eyes, glowing pale complexion, and the deep full red lips is all too similar to the girl that had saved his life. He believes his seemingly endless search is over.

"Hey, Bumlets, who's this?" He asks trying to sound cool. There is that same negative voice in the back of his head telling him she isn't the girl.

"This is Ariel or Tunes. I helped her get outta trouble an' she'll be stayin' here."

"Hiya. How's youse?" Racetrack asks wanting to hear her voice. If her voice matched the one he has stuck in his head, all doubt would be erased.

_"I'm great, thanks."_ Is what Ariel attempts to say but can't.

"Oh, I forgot ta mention, she were in a factory accident, messed up her voice. She can't speak." Bumlets explains.

"Oh I'se sorry." Racetrack says his spirits falling that he'll never find his dream girl. Ariel sees how disappointed he is and she knows that he thought she is the girl who saved him but without her voice, he doesn't believe so anymore. She just shrugs and tries to hide her sadness.

"Oh, an' are youse goin' ta the races tomorrow?" Bumlets asks.

"No, I went ta-day, why?" Racetrack wonders. He can't afford to go there everyday anymore. He wants to start putting money away in case because he's getting older and can't be a newsie for much longer-this doesn't stop him going at least twice a week- he hasn't ever won a bet on a horse. Poker is a different story.

"Well, 'cause when youse don't go ta the races, youse sells by Irvin' Hall. I were wonderin' if Ariel could tag along an' afta youse could take her there. Medda's pianist is leavin' an' Ariel here can play."

"A'right. Sounds like fun." Racetrack says causing Ariel to smile. She's glad she gets to be with him. Now she has to get him to fall in love with her. A fact that is easier said then done. She silently thanks Bumlets for getting him to help her. He catches it but Racetrack does not.

"Okay, everybody lights out." Kloppman shouts turning of the lights moments later.

"We should all get ta bed. Big day tomorrow. G'night." Racetrack says shaking Ariel's hand.

"Here, I'se gots some 'xtra long johns. Youse can borrow them." Bumlets says and retrieves them for Ariel. Once in her possession, Ariel bows her head in thanks and changes quickly. She splashes a little water in her face and heads back to her bunk.

"G'night." Bumlets says and Ariel waves at him.

She lies down and for the first time in her life, she peacefully falls asleep.

* * *

Ariel's mother is pacing the room. Sebastian is out looking for her.

"I told the police that she is gone but they said we have to wait 48 hours to file a report." Ariel's father says barging into house.

"She could be dead by then." her mother shouts completely concerned.

"We shouldn't have yelled at her like that. I feel terrible. How did she even get out of here? She isn't safe out on the streets alone." her father says and he sees his wife's tears and hugs her.

"There's a knock on the door and the maid, Maria answers it. There's an envelope on the ground addressed to the Valentini's and she hands it to them.

"What is it? Open it." Mrs. Valentini says.

Mr. Valentini reads the typed letter out loud,

_"Dear Valentini's,_

_It's Brian, her uncle, Ariel is with me but refuses to go home. I will try to convince her to come home but it may take some time. She'll be safe with me." _

"Oh thank god." Mrs. Valentini says as Mr. Valentini writes out a reply and addresses it with the return address of his brother's house in New Jersey. He figured she must've caught the trolley. He would go out there and get her but he feels that won't work. He doesn't want to make things worse. Only thing is Brian died awhile back and Ursula found and hid the body before anyone else found it. She has been planning this ever since she saw the beautiful Ariel on the street. She could make a lot of money off her.

Little do they know that Ursula sent them the typed note. With it, she can keep Ariel around as long as she wants after she wins. Like she always does.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry it took so long, I had to get supplies for school. I'm a sophomore! Not like I was a freshman, I was the only freshman who wasn't a freshman. Anyway, if you like Max Casella and the Lion King, then listen to the broadway version bc Max plays Timon on it. It's adorable bc you can still hear his New York accent. To jesterlover, i'm glad you were able to sing along. And Wapomeo Huntress, i love writing this story, and my others. So all my readers check out my Kid Blink and Skittery fanfictions which will be updated soon. So now on with the story. I hope you like it. Review and follow. Tell me how I'm doing. I do not own Newsies, The Little Mermaid, or the song that this chapter is named for. **

* * *

_Chapter 3: Beyond My Wildest Dreams_

Kloppman's voice rings throughout the bunk room to wake everyone.

Ariel can't help but wake up with a smile on her face. "Oh, no. Youse a mornin' person isn't ya?" Asks Snitch. Ariel shrugs her shoulders. She isn't sure what she is, she knows she's in love. That's why she's so happy, she's so close to him.

She gets up and gets into a bathroom stall to change into the clothes Ursula gave her. She folds the long johns and places them under her pillow of her now made bed for safe keeping.

"Youse is tidy, huh? Good we needs that." Jack jokes to her as to which Ariel smiles.

She quickly washes up at a free sink between Mush and Boots. Through the mirror, she steals glances at Racetrack, no one notices. She's positively eager to see the city and be with Racetrack during said time.

"Youse ready ta go?" Racetrack asks and Ariel violently nods her head. "An' excited. Good, Medda'll love that attitude."

The newsies all depart from the Lodging House joking around and being rowdy. Ariel, who is not used to the crazy patterns of newsboys, is accidentally shoved to the ground. "Youse okay?" Racetrack asks as he helps her up. Ariel nods and smiles embarrassed. "Don't worry, I'se soaks 'em latah." Ariel shoots him a confused look as he lets go of her hand and they continue walking. Much to Ariel's dismay.

"Youse knows, beat 'em up." Racetrack explains swinging his fist for emphasis. Ariel smiles at the kind gesture but shakes her head to indicate that it's not necessary. "Not violent, huh? I like that, a carin' hand." Racetrack says with a smile causing Ariel to blush.

They stop at the nun's cart to get their free food. Ariel's heart begins to beat faster as she thinks they are the nuns from her church but once he gets closer she doesn't recognize them. Relief fills her and Bumlets looks at her suspiciously. He shrugs it off and takes his bread.

Racetrack grabs a tin can of coffee for him and Ariel along with a tiny loaf of bread. Ariel bows her head in thanks towards Racetrack and takes a gulp of the burned coffee.

Racetrack makes a disgusted noise as he tries to keep it down. Ariel tries not too smile as she takes another sip. "Wow, youse got a strong stomach." He says as Ariel takes a bite of her stale bread. She shrugs because to her, this better than the food in her old life. Why? Because she's enjoying it with her love.

Soon, the newsies are on the road again and are at the Distribution Center soon. Ariel and Racetrack wait in line for their papes.

No conversation occurs between them. The silence isn't awkward because Ariel can't speak and Racetrack knows that so they just enjoy each others' ambiance. Something Racetrack is finding himself not minding. Actually kind of enjoying. He doesn't find himself anxiously searching for a conversation starter, it's a nice change.

After actually paying for his papers, the two begin down the streets, now alive and full, in pursuit of a nice selling spot. They finally arrive and Racetrack looks over a paper.

"Now the key ta sellin' is ta improve the headline 'cause headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes." Racetrack explains as Ariel listens. But soon she sees a flower cart and goes to smell the flowers. Something she hasn't been able to do since she was a little girl in Italy.

"Do youse get it?" Racetrack asks as he notices Ariel is gone. He searches frantically for her but finds her smelling a lily at a nearby cart. Racetrack goes to her so he can gently pull her away. Yet, she moves to quickly for him and she goes to see a horse. She's never seen one up so close in her life. She always begged her parents to take her horseback riding but they always complained it was too dirty.

She goes to pet it but the owner comes back and Ariel moves away to a fountain, The Bethesda Terrance.

She sits on the edge completely content. She's utterly amazed; she only wishes she could scream and let it all out. Then she sees Racetrack coming towards her. She smiles at him; she sees a handsome, refined, slim, sweet, sincere, magnificent man from head to toe. Many others just see a newsie, a filthy guttersnipe.

"Youse can't jus' run 'way like that. New York is big an' I don't wanna lose youse." He says and Ariel bites her lip and looks down embarrassed. "It's a'right. Foist time seein' the city, right?" Racetrack asks and Ariel nods her head. "Well, youse gots a good eye. This place right here is beautiful." The two take in the scene while Ariel's head is spinning. She hoped and prayed for this but she never would've thought it'd actually happen!

Many onlookers look at her strangely and gossip about how she gawks at all the sights. About how strange she is acting and hasn't spoken once in all the time that the two have been sitting there. Racetrack hears it and says, "Don't pay 'em no mind. They jus' don't get it. I hate gossip. I'se actually kinda glad youse can't speak." Ariel looks at him questionably, "I'se sorry, was that rude? I didn't mean it- I was jus' nevah mind, I'se gonna shut up now."

Ariel shakes her head and grins. Now she knows what Ursula said is true about girls and gossip.

"Good. Now c'mon. I gotta sell papes an' then take youse ta yer job interview. I promise I will show youse 'round New York newsie style anudda time." Racetrack promises as the two return to the selling spot.

Racetrack looks over the paper quickly and makes up a headline. He hawks it and Ariel snatches a paper away from him and skims through it for the headline.

Racetrack laughs and whispers, "That's not an actual headline. I improved the truth a liddle ta make it sound more interestin'." Ariel looks down blushing furiously because she completely and utterly embarrassed. "It's okay though. I will take it as a compliment. That me stories are believable." She smiles graciously and waits patiently for him to sell his fifty papers.

"C'mon. Let's get youse ta Medda's!" Racetrack says.

After a short while, Ariel gestures to Racetrack. "Wha'? Wha' is it?" He asks confused. She points to him and pretends to speak. "Youse wants me ta tell youse 'bout meself?" He asks clarifying it and she nods. "Youse would be amazin' at charades by the way." He jokes causing her blush again.

"Well, I'se been a newsie since I was nine an' I'se sixteen now. I'se a harmonica playa. Guess that means we got somethin' in common. We both play music." He says showing his harmonica from his pocket. "I got me nickname 'cause of the fact I love goin' ta Sheepshead an' bettin'. I had ta become a newsie 'cause me parents died from an illness back in Italy." Ariel touches his shoulder comforting him; he smiles appreciating the gesture. Ariel points to herself and Racetrack asks, "Youse from Italy, too?" She nods and he smiles.

"That's great. Anyway, me uncle an' I taked the money we was savin' an' came here ta New York 'cause that was me parents' dream. I wanted ta honor that. Soon afta, he died of a broken heart. I was on me own from that point." He says as Ariel squeezes his shoulder in an attempt to silently console him. Racetrack debates whether or not he should tell Ariel about her but decides against it. He doesn't want to scare her away.

Ariel shakes her head, she points to him and to her. Racetrack shoots her a confused look. She mouths, "Not alone" and she points to herself and him again. Racetrack smiles at her and whispers, "Thanks." He tears away from her sweet gaze and asks, "Do you have any parents?" Racetrack asks and Ariel shakes her head solemnly. She never considered them blood. She has seen the birth certificate but doesn't think too much of it, she feels like she's too different from them. She isn't lying to Racetrack, she's just improving the truth a little.

"Died?" Ariel shrugs.

"Don't know? Youse was abandoned?" Ariel nods her head. At least she feels that way. Even in crowded party halls. She usually ends up sitting alone, scaring off any suitors or unwanted visitors by speaking her mind.

"Don't worry. Us newsies, we stick togedda. We'se a family of our own. Youse can stay as long as youse wants. Youse knows, as long as youse pays yer way. No freeloadin'. But trust me, it's woith it. Goin' on adventures in Brooklyn or the Bowery. Evah been?" Ariel shakes her head. "No?" Racetrack gasps over dramatically causing Ariel to silently laugh.

"Dear me! How horrible! That's added ta the list of places I'se gonna take youse when I show youse New York." He says and she smiled widely and nods her head. "Youse would like that wouldn't youse?" Ariel once again nods. Racetrack actually likes this girl. But he can't get the girl who saved him out of his head. He loves that girl, he will find her and he will never let her go. Her voice keeps playing in his head.

They reach Irving Hall and Racetrack freely walks in the unlocked back door. Ariel grabs his arm but Racetrack whispers, "It's okay. We'se allowed ta do this."

They head up the stairs and Medda is there warming up her amazing vocals.

"Hey, Medda!" Racetrack greets causing Medda to smile and go hug him and kiss his cheek. "Who's your girly friend?" Asks Medda.

"She's jus' a friend. An' maybe yer new pianist. Youse's jus' quit right?" Racetrack asks.

"Yep and outta the blue too. I need a replacement fast. The show must go on. I'm Medda Larkson, by the way. And you are?"

Ariel sinks behind Racetrack and he simply states, "This is Ariel or Tunes as many call her 'cause she plays piana. Her last job didn't go so well, lost her voice; in a factory accident."

"You poor thing. I'm so sorry. That's horrible, I can't even imagine what that's like." Medda exclaims and Ariel simply shrugs. "Well, c'mon. Let's hear you play." Medda says leading her over to the grand piano much like the one she has at "home".

"Play anything you like." Medda says and they wait.

Most people would be scared out of their wits of asked to perform on the spot. Ariel, however, doesn't care who's listening or watching. She always has something prepared. She only hopes Racetrack likes it.

She plays Carol of the Bells, the song she plays best. She plays it even though it's a Christmas song. She needs to get the job so she can stay in the Lodging House.

Racetrack listens in awe. His watches her thin long fingers fly across the keys. He even sees her close her eyes and smile, getting into it. She doesn't even need to see the instrument to play a song. He smiles. It's kind of adorable how she plays with her whole body.

Ariel hits the last note and opens her eyes. Medda smiles and nods her head indicating she has liked it. "That was phenomenal. Now do you read music?" She asks and Ariel nods.

"Great. Are you a fast learner?" Ariel nods once more. "Then you got the job. Congratulations, I'll go get the sheet music for tonight's show." Medda says as she disappears.

"I'se been comin' ta Medda's evah since I foist became a newsie. I'se hoid lots of piana playahs but none as good as that." Racetrack comments. Ariel blushes and tries to hide it. "How long have youse been playin'?"

Ariel lifts up three fingers, "Three years?" Racetrack guesses. She shakes her head, points to herself and holds up three fingers again. "Since youse was three?" Ariel nods. "Wow, how old are youse now?" She points to him and holds up one finger and then six.

"Youse is sixteen like me?" He asks and she nods.

"That's a long time. Tell youse what, since youse was fantastic an' been practicin' so long, I will bring the newsies tomorrow an' they could all hear youse play. Would youse like that?" She nods her head excited. "Then it's settled." He says triumph-fully. Ariel silently laughs. He looks at her and they both just smile at each other.

Medda comes in and Racetrack looks away causing dismay to Ariel. "Here, are the sheet music." She says handing the huge stack of papers to Ariel, "There's seven songs per set and there's six sets per night. The songs are in order already. You can stay here and practice. The show's in four hours. Can you handle it?"

Ariel nods and Medda says, "Good luck." Before she leaves.

Ariel begins to play the first song as Racetrack listens. He likes hearing her play. She messes up but only once and by the second time she has mastered it.

Ariel plays through the show two times and Racetrack never leaves.

"Wow, youse mastered all those songs so fast. It took me weeks to loirn how ta hawk papes right." He compliments. Ariel smiles and blushes, she has never been this happy in her life.

"C'mon, youse hungry? On me 'cause youse ain't got no money yet." He says and Ariel nods before the two depart for Tibby's.

The two hurry over so Ariel will have plenty of time to eat and make it back before the show.

"Hey, Race, so how'd it go?" Bumlets asks as he sees his two friends enter the restaurant.

"She got the job!" Racetrack says causing all the other newsies to cheer for her. Ariel bows, her smile never leaving her face. "Youse guys should hear her play, she's amazin'. Come ta the show ta-night." Some say they will; others say they can't but Ariel understands.

They sit and the newsies continue their conversations. Ariel sits there silently because she can't speak. She feels a little uncomfortable sitting there. She's out of place not talking while the others are speaking over each other. Bumlets notices this and tries to figure out a way to make Ariel apart of their fun. He sees a waitress putting on her coat to leave and he abruptly goes to her, disrupting all the other newsies.

"Can I help you?" She asks confused. Not only is her shift over, she didn't wait on his table.

"This may be a strange question, but could I borrow yer note pad an' pen?" He asks as the waitress stares at him.

"What for?"

"Me friend ovah there has lost her ability ta speak an' I wants her ta be apart o' the fun, youse knows?"

"Oh, god really what happened?" The waitress asks before retrieving the items.

"Factory accident. Feel bad for her."

"Give her my condolences." The waitress says while handing him the pen and paper. "Keep it." With that she leaves.

"Hey, Bumlets. Youse get her numba youse sly dog?" Mush questions.

"No, but I shoulda. I got pen an' papa so we can get ta know more 'bout Ariel here." Bumlets says causing Ariel to panic, she masks it very well. She won't be able to tell them the truth, at least the whole truth. She doesn't want to lie. Wait, she isn't lying, she improving the truth a little. She's still her and her life, she just won't mention her family in full.

"So, Tunes, where youse from? Don'tcha have a family that's prol'ly worried sick 'bout youse?" Jack asks wanting to know more about this strange but fun girl loving with his newsies. If she turns out to be evil, he wants to protect his newsies, although, to Jack, the chances of that are slim to none.

Ariel writes down what she believes is true. She only hopes they can understand her writing; English is still new to her. "I'm from Italy. Moveed here not long ago, my English is verry bad."

"I can tell youse is from Italy by the way youse writes." Pie Eater teases but get slapped on the back of the head by Racetrack.

"And I can tell youse is from New York by the way youse tawks. An' youse knows, there ain't nuttin' wrong wit' that." Racetrack says.

Ariel blushes and writes down, "Thank you."

"Ah, no problem. I knows what it's like ta be singled out 'cause youse don't knows the language." He responds.

"Yea, he's lucky we don't care as long as youse is respectable." Crutchy inputs.

"Since when is Race respectable? I thought the reason we kept him here so long is 'cause he cracks jokes all the time an' some ain't so kind ta oddas." Swifty teases.

Racetrack smirks and says, "A'right, c'ere ya bumma!" The two begin to play fight until Jack stops them.

"C'mon, there's a lady present." He says causing the fight to break up.

Ariel wasn't paying attention, she was quickly writing out a response. She hands it to Jack and he reads it out loud to the best of his ability.

"Sometimes makeing jokes is the best way to be respectaful. That you can keep a level head and make others hapy."

"Thanks, Ariel. See, I'mma deep poison." Racetrack says his smirk only leaving his face to thank the girl who defended her.

"So, do youse has any parents? Anyone lookin' for youse?" Jack questions not wanting to get in trouble with the law again. Especially with aiding and abiding a kidnapping.

"No, no one mises me. Their probbly glad I'm gone." She writes and Jack reads out loud.

"Don't say that. Or write it." Bumlets says.

"Yea, if youse went missin' I'd be worried sick. I like youse, yer fun an' nice an' tidy an' Lord knows we needs that." Racetrack says earning murmurs of approvals throughout the tables of newsies. The tables are pushed together for one giant makeshift table sitting at least twenty newsies. And the little richgoil trying and succeeding to blend in. Something she didn't think would happen.

Soon, after much talking a joking, it was time for the show. Ariel, Racetrack, Bumlets, Swifty, Specs, Jack, and Kid Blink all made their way down to Irving Hall with ten minutes to spare. Ariel hurries inside to her spot while the others take their seats on the balcony.

Soon the curtains rise and the band begins to play the overture, a part Ariel has a solo in. The newsies all applaud her as they hear her magical playing. Ariel can't help but smile, she's never been this happy.

They watch the show as other show girls and Medda come on to perform, all except Racetrack who is purely focused on Ariel's playing.

He decides it should only be fair to play his harmonica for her, maybe he might tell the tale of his savior or something else, a deeper secret. He likes this girl, that much he knows, and he wants her to trust him.

"Hey, Race youse okay? Youse is usually the loudest here." Bumlets whispers to his right where Racetrack is located next to him.

"Yea, I'se fine. Jus' long day youse knows." Racetrack says focusing on the show as a whole before drifting off again looking at Ariel. Bumlets follows his gaze and notices his state is on Ariel. He smirks now knowing that both are infatuated with each other and he does reason they will make a cute couple. But no games, unlike last time with Racetrack. That one didn't end so well.

Once the show is over, all the newsies and Ariel return to the Lodging House while the newsies praise Ariel's playing and how well it mashed with Medda's singing. After getting ready for bed like the others, Racetrack tiptoes to Ariel's bunk.

"Hey, wanna sell wit' me tomorrow? I had fun ta-day an' we should. Whaddaya say?" He whispers to her. Ariel smiles and nods her head before lying down and falling asleep like the others. Only difference is, her smile is still plastered on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey! Sorry I took so long but that's high school sophomore year when you have tap and salsa classes, the school play, Maspeth Town Hall play, choral group, film and photo club, paranormal club, and going to the gym regularly. I have quarterlys all next week so I needed to update before that. I will try to update my Kid Blink story before and I recently did for my Skittery one. In the near future, I was thinking if making a Supernatural fanfiction, thoughts? And tomorrow is Halloween, I'm gonna be a mash up of Kid Blink, Skittery, Racetrack, Jack, and Crutchy. I have a cowboy hat, eye patch, pink long johns, a fake cigar, and a crutch along with my hat, tote, and program I got at the Broadway showing. I'm so excited! Happy Halloween. I do not own Newsies or the Little Mermaid. I do not own Her Voice which is the song of the chapter. **

* * *

_Chapter 4: Her Voice_

Ariel wakes up to Kloppman's voice ringing throughout the bunk room.

"Boots!" He shouts scaring the young African American newsie up out of his slumber. Next he travels to the next unsuspecting newsie, "Skittery! Skittery! Skittery!" He shouts until he resorts to hitting his foot. The boy jolts awake shouting, "Wha..I didn't do it!" To which Kloppman slaps him.

Ariel laughs at this exchange. It may not be obvious to others, she knows that the newsies love Kloppman and vice versa. She gets up as Kloppman walks by her and over to Jack after a quick, "Good mornin'." Is thrown her way.

She changes into her clothes and neatly packs away her belongings so they won't get lost.

But they don't even belong to her, technically that is. Ursula gave her the clothes, Bumlets gave her the long johns, Kloppman gave her a bed. Normally she would feel uncomfortable using so much of others' stuff but one look at Racetrack, who is currently searching for his cigar, and it makes it all seem natural and worthwhile.

He finds it, in Snipeshooter's mouth, "That's my cigar!" He says trying to keep his anger under wraps.

"You'll steal anudda." He retorts and Racetrack grabs it from his hand and hits him.

Kid Blink hops off his bunk and throws his arms around them to prevent the fight that was sure to insinuate. "Hey, bummas we got woik ta do." He says before walking away.

Ariel silently chuckles at the next act as Specs asks, "Since when did youse become me mudda?"

"Aww, stop yer bawlin'!" Crutchy shouts as to which many newsies shout back, "Who asked youse?"

Ariel tunes them out as she washes her face and hurriedly ties up half her hair. The newsies get ready in a matter of minutes so they can cram in as much sleep as possible but not be late for work. Back at Ariel's old home, her mother would insist on picking out an outfit for two hours, then fixing her hair for another, and make up and other necessities for an hour. But Ariel would always fix her hair to her liking, half up, which took about a minute, depending on the wacky hairdo her mother set up. Washing her face clean off makeup which sometimes took about fifteen minutes due to the large amount. And changing into the least fancy dress she has. Everyday she tries to stop her mother from this but her mother won't hear it, even though she always changes after she's done.

Racetrack accidentally bumps into Ariel, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looks at his shaving cream covered face and tries to hide her grin behind her hand. He yells, "Pass the towel!"

"For a buck I might!" Skittery retorts holding the towel out of Racetrack's reach and shoving him away.

Ariel takes her towel and washes some shaving cream away from his eyes so he can see before handing him the towel itself.

"Thanks, thought I was gonna go blind it stayed there." Racetrack jokes wiping the rest away as Ariel laughs, but as usual, no sound comes out.

She straps on her shoes as the other newsies grab their caps or other last minute needs before barreling down the stairs and into the streets. Ariel manages to stay on her feet this time but Racetrack always tries to remain close, just in case.

Soon the same nuns as the day before show up an Ariel once again enjoys the meal while other choke to keep down rancid biscuits and curdled coffee. It also helps her blend in a a street rat more. Like she's not used to the exquisite banquets she had before, one with plenty to spare but used to eating whatever she could afford. Which isn't much.

They finally arrive to the gates and out pop the Delancy brothers. Ariel's heart is stricken with fear. She's afraid that they'll recognize her as the girl dressed to impress who beat them up and blow her cover. Yesterday, she was able to hide behind an unused cart while Racetrack paid for his papes. Today she is in a crowd but still ducks behind Snoddy, the tallest newsie by her. She's the only girl in the crowd which makes her stand out. She plays off hiding behind Snoddy well enough that the newsies don't suspect anything either. Then she hears Racetrack's voice which makes a warm tingle run through her entire body.

"Dear me! What is that unpleasant aroma? I fear the sewer may have backed up durin' the night." He says causing the newsies to snicker knowing where this particular joke is going. Ariel however is slightly baffled at how he has a bit of an expansive vocabulary. Unpleasant. Aroma. He's smarter than he is leading on. Now she's really glad she did this, she loves him even more the more she learns about him. So far, all good things. She even kind of loves the way he loves to gamble.

"Nah, too rotten to be the sewers." Boots inquires.

"Yea, yea. It must be the Delancey brudders." Crutchy says finishing the joke. Ariel laughs at the joke even though her mother would say it's crude humor.

"Hiya boys!" Racetrack says after he finishes laughing.

Oscar wouldn't rather hit Racetrack again in fear his guardian angel will show up again, so he picks on the closest and smallest newsie near him, "In the back, you lousy little shrimp." He says throwing Snipeshooter to the ground. Ariel's mouth goes agape at the treatment of the young newsie no more than twelve by a man who must be at least six years older. She wants to hit him again but Racetrack's fast witted mouth speaks before she can.

"It's not good to do that. Not healthy." Racetrack says as Jack helps him up.

"Youse shouldn't call people lously liddle shrimps, Oscar, 'less  
you're referrin' ta the family resemblance in yer brudda here." Jack says getting in Oscar and Morris's face.

"5-1 that Cowboys skunks 'em. Huh? Who's betting?" Racetrack asks the newsies who all shrug off his need to gamble on everything. Even Ariel rolls her eyes but with a smile on her face, she still thinks it's an adorable trait. Racetrack catches her smile which unlocks a teeny tiny shiver from within himself that confuses him.

"That's right. It's an insult. So's this." Jack says as he hits Morris's hat and begins running. The newsies run following him making Ariel jump at her blockage, she begins to panic and Racetrack misinterprets her panicking.

"Don't worry. Jack, he always wins. The Delancy bruddas is jokes, empty threats, cowardliness, an' they definitely ain't smart." Racetrack says trying to comfort her, something he usually isn't good at but he can easily talk to her; even though she can't answer back. He knows she understands but her facial expressions.

Ariel smiles at his attempts and feels less panicky. She takes a deep breath to calm down as Jack swings from his hiding place hitting the Delany brothers in the face. Ariel's face lights with awe as she applauds his work since she can't verbally cheer him on.

"See, now youse is enjoyin' it." Racetrack says with a chuckle. They enjoy the scene. Jack bumps into two boys, one about his age and one much younger.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asks. The newsies and Ariel notice his lack of an accent. But they don't have time to worry about that as Oscar and Morris break through the crowd of newsies so Jack gives him a smart answer.

"Runnin'!" He shouts before hurrying off again as the newsies all shout and scream as the Delancy brother gain way. Soon they're by him again and they shove Jack to the ground. The newsies all circle around them, hanging on ever action as they cheer Jack on.

Soon Jack makes Morris punch Oscar through slight of hand and shoves Oscar to the ground. He climbs the gate as the newsies cheer for his victory.

"Yea, believe it or not. This is an usual day for us." Racetrack says as he walks up to pay for his papers. Ariel hides where she did the day before. She watches and patiently waits for them to finish so she can sell with Racetrack again.

"Oh Mistah Weasel." Jack calls out knocking on the door. When he s hasn't come, he rings the bell to get his attention.

"Alright, alright! Hold your horses! I'm coming, I'm coming." He says opening the window.

"So, didja miss me Weasel? Huh, did you miss me?" Jack asks ready to mess with him again today.

"I told ya a million times, the name's Wisel. Mr. Wisel to you. How many?" He asks. Ariel isn't so sure why they call him Weasel, he does kind of look like one and his name can be interpreted as that if not said clearly.

"Don't rush me, I'm perusing the merchandise Mistah Weasel." Jack says reading a paper. He drags out the word Weasel. The newsies and Ariel laugh. He slams down two quarters and says, "The usual."

"100 papes for the wise guy. Next!" Weasel says as Racetrack walks up to him. He plans on taking Ariel to the track today as her first real taste of New York guided by him. He really hopes she likes it as much as him.

"Mornin' yer honor! Listen, do me a favor, Weas, spot me 50  
papes? I got a hot tip on the fourth, youse won't waste yer money." Racetrack says even though there really isn't a tip. His years of gambling as left him with a talent for lying quick on his feet. Usually he uses it to think of jokes quickly or snarky remarks but every once in awhile he uses it for free papes. He has the money, but his logic is, "Why pay, when youse can get papes for free?"

"It's a sure thing?" Weasel asks knowing of his games but not being able to deal with them because this morning, like most mornings went by coffee-free.

"Yea. Not like last time." Racetrack says lightening his cigar.

"Uh-huh. 50 papes! Next!" Weasel says as Crutchy steps up.

"Heya, Mistah Wisel." Crutchy says, respecting his elders like his folks taught him to, before they abandoned him for his lack of mobility of his right leg.

"See anythin' good this morning?" Racetrack asks Jack as he sits beside him. He wants to find a good headline to impress Ariel with. Something better than "Trolley Strike Drags on for Third Week."

"30 papes for Crutchy! Next!" Weasel says as Crutchy gets his papes. He usually has the least amount of papes because he can't sell like the others, due to his bum leg.

Jack, noticing his shadow Les asks the boy, "Youse wanna sit down?" To which the young boy plops down.

"20 papers please. Thanks." The boys with curly hair who Jack bumped into running from the Delancy brother earlier.

"Look at this, 'Baby Born With Two Heads'. Must be from Brooklyn." Racetrack says knowing this'll be his headline, after a little work is done to it. He also tries to remember the joke to tell it to Ariel when selling.

"Hey, you got your lously papes, now beat it!" Weasel says to the curly haired boy.

"I paid for twenty. I only got nineteen." David explains. Ariel watches as Weasel, who seemed to be okay with all the other boys joking around, gets angry.

"Are you accusing me of lying kid?" He asks.

"No. I just want my paper." The boys says holding his own like his parents taught. The parents whom love him very much and he loves very much.

"He said beat it!" Morris says.

"No, it's nineteen. It's nineteen, but don't worry 'bout it. It's an honest mistake. I mean, Morris, he can't count to twenty with his  
shoes on." Jack insults making Morris want to hit him but the metal bars get in his way and the newsies and Ariel laugh.

"Hey Race, will ya spot me 2 bits?" Jack asks as Racetrack quickly offers up the money without complaint. If the leader, in this case Jack, asks for money, you give it to them. "Another 50 for my friend."

"I don't want another 50." The boys says as Jack shoves the papers into his hands.

"Sure youse do. Every newsie wants more papes."

"Well I don't."David says as Jack begins to walk away with his own papers.

"What're youse stupid?" Racetrack asks him not knowing he doesn't know to take things life gives them. Since they already don't have much. He quickly heads over to Ariel asking her, "Youse ready?"

She nods even though she wants to get to know the new kid. She can have a lifetime to get to know him if she makes Racetrack fall in love with her and kiss her. She intends to do so.

As they walk away, they hear the newbie's voice talking to Jack, "I don't want your papes. I don't take charity from anyone. I don't know you. I don't care to. Here are your papes."

"Ta-day, I'se gonna show youse the best place on Earth! Or maybe jus' in New York. I'd tell youse where but that'll ruin the surprise." Racetrack explains as he leads Ariel to the Brooklyn Bridge.

She looks up at awe at the bridge. She sees the structure as a work of art, a beauty. Then she sees Racetrack walking on and Ariel becomes fearful. She doesn't think the steel cables can hold anyone, she doesn't know this is a bridge because she's never seen one like this in Italy.

Racetrack turns around to meet her scared face looking up at the steel cables.

"Youse nevah left the borough 'fore haven't youse?" He asks her to which she nods her head.

"Don't be. I'se crossed this bridge more times than I can count." He says. Ariel puts a foot forward but hesitates going further.

"C'mon. It'll be okay, youse trust me. Don'tcha?" He asks out stretching his hand for her to take.

Ariel gently takes Racetrack's hand and he guides her onto the bridge. She tightens her grip on his hand as she takes her first step onto the bridge.

"See it ain't so bad." He says as they continue to walk across the bridge. The muscles in Ariel's body begin to relax and the safer she feels as long as her hand is in Racetrack's.

Soon she begins to smile and enjoy the sight of the East River. The beautiful still water with some ducks swimming hoping to cope with the summer heat.

The two walk in blissful silence, side by side, hand in hand. Ignoring the passerbyers, the horse drawn carts trotting down, the stares, all of it. All blinded by happiness. For Ariel, she is walking beside the man she loves, he accepts her, likes her. For Racetrack, he is going to the tracks with a wonderful girl by his side, one who is different than the others. Especially the one whom he never wishes to see again.

He leads her to his selling street in Brooklyn. Spot only allows him to sell on that spot because Racetrack beat him in poker once. The bet was if Racetrack won he's allowed a street to sell on. If Spot won, Racetrack isn't allowed in Brooklyn whatsoever. Racetrack, of course, won and choose this street because many gamblers pass by and he can easily twist a headline to fit their entertainment. Plus, they never read it until much later so he doesn't have to move around so much.

"Baby born wit' three heads; may not survive!" Racetrack hawks efficiently selling five papers easily. As Ariel waits he easily sells his fifty papers.

"Youse hungry? I don't know 'bout youse but I could use some grub." Asks Racetrack. Ariel nods and Racetrack leads her to his favorite place to eat in Brooklyn.

It's a small Italian restaurant not far from his selling spot so it does not take them long to arrive.

They are seated and Racetrack begins to count his earnings to see what he can afford to eat. Ariel sees this and places a hand over his and shakes her head. She points to herself and uses her free hand to remove her two dollars in various types of coins.

"No, no it's okay, I-" says Racetrack but Ariel persists by tightening her grip, pointing to herself again, and shaking her head more vigorously.

"Fine, fine. Youse pays then, sheesh." Says Racetrack with a smile, one Ariel returns graciously.

"This is the best Italian restaurant in the West. Anudda reason I loves Brooklyn so much." Racetrack says as Ariel smirks and reads her menu.

Soon the waitress comes and greets Racetrack, a regular for lunch but usually for one. "This is Ariel," Racetrack introduces, "she's a friend."

"It's nice to meet you. Race has always been alone for lunch it's nice to see such a beautiful lady by his side." Says the waitress causing both customers to lightly blush.

Ariel points to what she wants and Racetrack dictates it to the waitress as she writes it down. She is confused as to why the red headed lady didn't answer herself but shrugs it off.

As she walks away to tell the chef about their orders, she drops her pen. Ariel notices and picks it up and grabs a napkin to write on. She begins scribbling on it as Racetrack watches. She will get to know him, she's come this far, sacrificed so much, and it won't be for nothing.

She writes,_ "If you love Broklin so much then why live in mannhatan?"_

It takes Racetrack a while to decipher her handwriting and misspellings as she is still new to the English language.

He answers in Italian, "Mi piace la gente lì meglio." Which translates to _"I like the people there better."_

_"You speak Italian beautifully," _writes Ariel in Italian, _"Si parla Italiano in modo così bello."_

Then continue to communicate in such a way until there food comes. The conversation switches to more one sided as Ariel needs her hands to eat. Racetrack tells of different adventures he has experienced when selling papers or at Sheepshead.

Ariel's interest shows on her face, she laughs , smiles, and nods at the right times to show she is paying attention which makes Racetrack happy. Not many people like to hear him speak. His babbling can be known to annoy others. Besides, he doesn't know of many girls who like to hear stories of a day of a newsie.

Yet, unbeknownst to Racetrack, his stories are like fairy tales to her and not the Grimm Brothers' tales. More happy and exciting than she could ever imagine. Before she met him, the climax of her life was probably moving from Italy. But maybe not for long.

After eating, and Ariel paying, because Racetrack payed last time, he leads the way talking up Ariel's expectations along the way.

He quickly explains how to bet as he bets it all on the horse he has a tip on. Ariel is entranced by his words, not just his words, but the way he delivers them. The twinkle of happiness in his eyes, the New York and Italian mixed accent, his hand gestures, and his smile. Ariel takes a mental photo of his right now and wishes to look at it forever. He's like firecrackers on the Fourth of July mashed with New Year's Eve fireworks.

As the two watch the race, Racetrack takes a brief moment to make sure Ariel is enjoying herself. He sees her electric blue eyes filled with content, her grip on the railing nervous about who will win, her hopping at certain times of excitement, and her smile. It's actually adorable how much she loves it, even if they're in the poorer section that's crowded with no seats. But since they're small, they managed to squeeze through to the front. He quickly returns his gaze back to the race before she catches him. _"She sure is something..."_

Unfortunately, Racetrack's horse came in third but, even though he lost, he walks away with a smile on his face caused by Ariel. Just being with her, a kind, gentle spirit.

He even escorts her to Irving Hall for her job. He is still transfixed on her long translucent fingers that fly across the piano in a complex melody that practically sings. Sometimes he pays more attention to the piano music than the singing or act, other times he pays more attention to her than her music.

He truly finds her extremely attractive inside and outside and just seeing her smile tugs at his heart but there's a hole only to be filled with his mystery girl with the beautiful voice.

After the show, Racetrack insists on walking back withAriel every night due to the dangerous city and the late hour the last show finishes. During such a time, Ariel is practically skipping with a grin plastered on her face.

"I'se guessin' youse enjoyed that, huh?" asks Racetrack. Ariel nods her head.

"Maybe we should continue this tradition more?"

Ariel nods her head violently causing Racetrack to laugh and say, "Careful, don't wanna nod yer head off."

Ariel blushes and touches her neck before one final nod making Racetrack laugh once more.

Jack sees the two walking over in bliss and knows they have a thing for each other, despite Racetrack loving another girl.

"So how was yer day at the track?" Jack asks.

"'Membah that hot tip I told youse 'bout?" Racetrack asks and Jack nods his head. Racetrack hides his smile remembering his encounter with Ariel not too long ago.

"Nobody told the horse." Racetrack delivers the punch line. Ariel playfully rolls her eyes as they walk in.

She watches the newsies play poker because she has never seen it before. The men usually don't play with women in the room, at least high society men don't. These boys even offers her to play but she declines. To tell the truth, she is tired from traveling around the two boroughs all day.

She quickly gets up with the others as it is nearing curfew and pays for her lodging before heading upstairs.

All the boys are quickly changed and in bed before Ariel can even make it to her bunk. She is exhausted along with the others after a nice long productive day but takes her time. As she removes her shoes she notices Racetrack and Bumlets aren't in the room. Barefooted, she looks for them but she shortly after hears their voices on the roof.

Despite knowing it's wrong, Ariel listens on the fire escape unnoticed.

"Youse an' Ariel seems friendly." Bumlets comments.

"Yea she's different... a good different." Racetrack says.

"A lot o' newsies is bettin' on when youse two will be togedda." Bumlets says. He can easily see the connection between the two, as well as several other newsies. He likes them together.

There is a silence that follows before Racetrack whispers, "Youse knows I'se in love wit' someone else."

"No. Youse is in love wit' her voice. Youse barely knows her. Look, I undah-stand what yer feelin'. There's that spark an' all youse wanna do is go for it but youse also hafta be realistic. Youse probably won't see her evah again. But, Ariel is here, an' she's good for youse. Bettah than youse knows who. Youse can loirn ta love her too. There's a special connection an' looks wise, youse could do a lot woise." Bumlets says.

Racetrack listens intensively and actually stops and thinks before answering, "Youse's right. Like usual. But if youse saw or even jus' hoid youse would undah-stand.

_"Where did she go?  
Where can she be?  
When will she come again  
Calling to me?  
Calling to me...  
Calling to me..._

_Somewhere there's a girl  
Who's like the shimmer of the wind upon the water  
somewhere there's a girl  
Who's like the glimmer of the sunlight on the sea  
Somewhere there's a girl  
Who's like a swell of endless music  
Somewhere she is singing  
And her song is meant for me_

_And her voice  
It's sweet as angels sighing  
And her voice  
It's warm as summer sky  
And that sound  
It haunts my dreams  
And spins me 'round  
Until it seems  
I'm flying...  
Her voice!_

_I can sense her laughter  
In the ripple of the waves against the shoreline  
I can see her smiling  
In the moonlight as it settles on the sand  
I can feel her waiting  
Just beyond the pale horizon  
Singing out a melody too lovely to withstand_

_And her voice  
It's there as dusk is falling  
And her voice  
It's there as dawn steals by  
Pure and bright, it's always near  
All day, all night  
And still I hear it calling...  
Her voice_

_Strange as a dream...  
Real as the sea...  
If you can hear me now  
Come set me free...  
Come set me free!"_

Bumlets listens and nods but does not say more. He isn't sure how to talk some reality into his friend's head. But he now also understands why Racetrack fell in the first place, a person can easily latch onto something brilliant and cling until the end of time but that isn't always the best thing to do. Still Bumlets starts to go inside.

Ariel notices this and hurries to change and she hops into bed as the two newsies make their way down stairs. Her back is to them and she lets one tear slip down her cheek.

_"I'm here!"_ She mentally shouts.

_"I may not have my voice but I'm still me! I'm still here! I still love you!"_

She feels awful about herself, as Racetrack is blind that she is the girl. She wants to tell him the truth but she's gone this far with lying to him and there's no going backing now. She feels invisible and worthless, likes she only here because of a sob story, one that is only half real. Yes she did lose her voice and she feels abandoned by her family, but it didn't happen in a factory, and she wasn't physically abandoned.

After another tear slips down her face, she drifts off into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
